Dear Diary
by Fearsparks
Summary: "James and I hang out in front of the fire in our (James' and mine) so-called common room, (we play-fought a little and I used him as a pillow and he just played with my hair, nothing unusual for friends) she just stormed in and when James overly happy greeted her she went mad, she screamed and shout and, I don't have words." A one-shot written for "Pick a List" challenge.


**AN: My first fanfic on English, be kind! It is written for pick a list-competition on HPFC-forum. **

* * *

**September – Dear Diary**

So, I'm back at Hogwarts now. Head Girl, who would guess? Not I, actually. And head boy is James Potter, luckily James and I became some thing like friends at the end of last year. Otherwise this year would be a disaster. Well, at least I would believe so. James is a really good friend, he is loyal. I like that with him. I hope he will take his responsibility this year, so that I don't have to work all alone. Whatever, what more to say? It hasn't happened a lot since last month, more than I came to Hogwarts and my parents did not stand at the platform waving good-bye at me. How can they, they're not here anymore.

Well, I have a list of things that the Head's have to plan and accomplish this term. I'll write it here;

- Halloween fest in the Great Hall with dinner and decorations, all 4 houses  
- All Hogsmeade weekends  
- Christmas fest in the Great Hall with dinner and decorations  
- Patrols

I think that's it, though I'm not sure because I don't have the full list in front of me. It's in the Head's common room where James' is sitting doing something. I don't know. Well, I probably should go and get done some of the huge list of homework we've already got.

Bye,

**Lils**

* * *

**October - Dear Diary**

****I really shouldn't spend time on this now, I've got sooo much that I have to accomplish! Though, I have a few minutes now to write down stuff.

Firstly - I've gotten even better friend with James. I like him (as a friend! Nothing else!) and he's really loyal.  
Secondly - we've been full booked by planning the Halloween and everything about it. It's gonna be perfect. Pumpkins, muggle ghosts, some zombies wandering in the roof in the great hall, candy food stuffstuffstuff. Okay, I probably won't understand this later in life, but I will take pictures. So therefore I use this sucky explanation.  
Thirdly - homework is killing me. It is so much that I feel like it is going to drown me. Well, the Newt's are next semester and so on. I really want good grades.

There comes the call, James and I have to plan.  
**Lils**

* * *

**November - Dear Diary  
****  
**The Halloween-party was a success. Not only the dinner in the great hall, but also the party the infamous Marauder out up with in he Gryffindor common room. Well, even though I should be against these parties, I really liked it. It was a mess at the end really, lucky we had four (Remus, Sirius, James and I) whom are able to conjure cleaning-spells. Peter had passed out, but honestly, I don't think he can do one of those. They're really hard ya'know? Well, whatever.

James has a new girlfriend. Astricia from Hufflepuff. A hufflepuff! I don't like her. She's like, all clingy and always sucks the face of James' away when they're supposed to kiss. That is the only reason that I don't like her. Not that she steals my J- I mean, fuck, hate inc. Rubbers don't work on inc, and don't come with these clever comment 'magic' because I've used a spell on this ink that it won't be able to take away written things. For later in life. I have no more to add now, so, bye  
**Lils**

* * *

**December - Dear Diary  
****  
**Dorcas found out that I'm writing in a diary today, can't believe she didn't know that. I mean, we've been friends for like forever. Though I've always been keen to hide it, but with my own dorm in the heads dorms I don't care about it as much. Should start to hide it again. Who knows if James walks into my room and find it! It would be terrible.

Well, enough about that. It's only a week until Christmas! I'm so excited. Can't wait until I see what I'll get. Though, it's my first Christmas without mum and dad, and I've decided to stay at Hogwarts this year. I miss them so much. Can't believe they are gone. Well, I've gotten my Christmassy presents my now at least. And because I've only have the list in my head I'll put it down here.

_Dorcas - a couple of sugar quills and a magic box of music (her last one broke and I know she wants a new one)_  
_Alice - a pair of earrings with heart and a friendship bracelet (muggle thing)_  
_Remus - a book about useful spells that been invented the last 5 years and a box of muggle chocolate_  
_Sirius - a brush for his hair that make it look the way he wants it by one brush_  
_Peter - a bunt of different kind of candy and a box that no one but he will be able to open_  
_James - ..._

I have no idea whatsoever about what to give to James. I wish I knew but I have no idea. I should small talk with him, with Remus, with Sirius, with Peter. Not with James' girlfriend though. Though, she wouldn't want to talk to me in the first place. That, when I and James hang out in front of the fire in our (James' and mine) so-called common room, (we play-fought a little and I used him as a pillow and he just played with my hair, nothing unusual for friends) she just stormed in and when James overly happy greeted her she went mad, she screamed and shout and, I don't have words. She said he cheated on her and almost forbid him to spend time at him. I didn't want to listen.

Oh well shit, I'm crying again. Should not destroy "you" diary.  
Bye **Lils**


End file.
